legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P22/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen walking around as Ian is seen with Yang) Ian: Yang? Yang: Yeah? Ian: You feeling alright? Yang: Oh yeah. I'm starting to feel like my old self now. Ian: You sure? Yang: Positive. I'm ready to punch some zombies now. Ian: Well that's good. You never know when another zombie Dragon could show up. Yang: Heh. I don't think we need to worry about any Dragon's thanks to Foxtrot. Ian: Yeah that's true. I guess. I never thought he'd be the one to do. (Over with Rottytops and Foxtrot) Foxtrot: So that's the difference between your family and other zombies? The types of coffee you drink? Rottytops: Yep. Foxtrot: Seriously?? Rottytops: Sure am! Foxtrot: That is weird. Rottytops: Hey, don't underestimate the power of coffee. Its such an important difference between the wild zombies and the more civilized ones like me. Sky: Yeah... "Civilized". Rottytops: Oh stuff it bird brain. Foxtrot: Still its not something I'd think would happen. Rottytops: Oh when we get back, why don't you and me have a cup or two?? I got some REALLY good coffee beans to make some really good cups! Foxtrot: Huh. I never really tried that before. Rottytops: Really?? Foxtrot: No. But sure. I'll try it with you. Rottytops: Great! You'll love it I promise you that! (Shantae is seen watching this with the others) Shantae: Its nice Rottytops has a new friend. Erin: She have trouble making friends? Shantae: Kind of yeah. Rotty's a bit of a trouble maker and there's also the fact she's a zombie. But I've seen her for the good person she is. And I'm happy for her. Rose: That's nice Shantae. Right boy? Dog: *Bark* Rose: Aww I'd knew you'd agree! Shantae: So, any names for him yet? Rose: Hmm, not yet. But I'm sure I'll figure something out for him sooner or later! Dog: *Bark* Rose: Awww! (Jessica is then seen walking around before she begins to feel a strong psychic presence) Jessica: *gasp* No way! Jack: WHat is it? Jessica: I think I found him! Izuku: You found Alex? Jessica: Yeah! He's somewhere close by now! Ruby: Where? Jessica:....I don't know. Erin: Well if he's as close as you say, he's gotta be around somewhere! Jack: Well let's look around. There's gotta be something we could use as a clue. Momo: Right! Let's look around! (The heroes all try to look for places where Vosorin could be hiding. Meanwhile the dog goes up to one spot. He sniffs then suddenly starts to dig. Some heroes notice this) Uraraka: Hey Rose. Something is up with your dog. Rose: Huh? (Rose looks as the dog continues digging) Rose: Hey boy, did you find something? Bakugo: Oh ignore him! The stupid mutt likely smelled a bone or something! Jessica: Huh? Wait a minute... (Jessica goes over to the dog and focus her psychic connection. She feels it stronger at the spot the dog's digging) Jessica: *Gasp* HE'S UNDERGROUND!! Jack: Huh?? Jessica: Alex is underground guys! Yang: He is? Jessica: Yeah! Jack: Well, how are we gonna get down there? (Rose suddenly starts helping her dog dig) Erin: Um... Rosie? I get what you're doing, but we need a faster way inside. Rose: Like how? Jessica: Get back. (Rose then gets up and calls the dog back before Jessica starts to charge a psy blast) Jessica: Here we go! (Jessica fires a powerful psy blast into the ground. When the smoke clears the heroes sees a down stairs passage) Tenya: There it is!! Mina: All right! We've finally found Vosorin's lair! Lenny: No wonder the knights couldn't find it! Erin: Well then, let's go get my brother back! Jessica: Yeah! (The heroes all enter the lair as it cuts to Alex restrained to the table still as Vosorin is seen preparing nearby) Alex: You okay old man? You've been really quiet. Vosorin: Silent over there. It's almost ready. Alex: *In his head* Damn it! I have to get out of this! (Alex then tries to think of an idea. He then gets one as he smirks) Alex: Hey Vosorin, can I ask you something? Vosorin: What is it? Alex: Is it okay if I call you Vasorin instead of Vosorin? Vosorin: Excuse me?? Alex: Well, you do seem pretty fragile, kinda like a vase. So why not be named Vasorin? Vosorin: *Shapely turns* Are you mocking me?! Alex: No no I'm just thinking that name would be fitting for you. Given how old and fragile you look and- (Vosorin then appears next to Alex and glares at him) Vosorin: I will NOT be mocked by a weak minded child like you! Alex: Whoa weak minded? I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Vase. Vosorin: Are you ASKING to die boy?! Alex: Not really, but I was just making a suggestion. Vosorin: Well because of your little "Suggestion" this is going to be more painful then it would have been! Alex: How much painful could trying to rip out my soul- (Suddenly Vosorin punches Alex's chest) Alex: AH! DAMN IT!! Vosorin: Now. Keep your mouth shut. Everything's almost ready. *Returns to the table* (Alex coughs a bit from the attack) Alex: *moans* Damn, that hurt. (Alex looks over at Vosorin worried about what will come next. The scene then cuts to the heroes walking down into Vosorin's lair) Miles: Wow. Zulu: This is WAY bigger than I expected. Erin: How does some old dude find a place like this? Mina: Good question. Jack: We might wanna stay on guard. Who know if Vosorin has his undead soldiers guarding the place. Dog: *Sniffing the floor, leading the way* Rose: Hey, I think he's got a scent! Lenny: Looks like it. Jack: But is it the one we- (Rose also starts sniffing the air) Rose: *gasp* I think it is! Come on guys! (Rose and the dog go and sniff around some more) Jack: Uhhh... Erin: She's definitely taking the job seriously. Jack: That's how you can tell she's your kid Erin. Erin: Hey, that would mean she's your kid to. Jack: Wait what? Erin: You heard me. Jack: *sigh* Really Erin? Erin: Just a joke Jack! Jack: Well come on, we've still gotta get your brother back. Erin: Yeah! Let's move! (The Defenders continue to move deeper into the lair. Meanwhile back with Alex and Vosorin are) Alex: *Looking around* Gotta get out of here... But how..? Vosorin:.... Its time. Alex: !! (Vosorin begins to walk over to Alex) Alex: T-Time for what?? Vosorin: *Holds up the Soul Stone* Preparations are complete. Its time for the ritual to begin. Alex: WHAT!? NO!! (Alex then tries to break free from his restraints, but to no avail) Alex: You can't do this! Vosorin: You should be happy boy. You call yourself a hero. And a hero is always ready to give up his life to save others. And you're life, will be saving the life of another. Alex: But it's not supposed to work like this! Vosorin: Either way, your death is for the greater good correct? Alex: NO! ITS NOT FOR THE GREATER GOOD!! YOU'RE JUST KILLING SOMEONE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEED!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN CONSIDER WHAT YOUR SON MAY WANT!! Vosorin:.... *Eyes glow* Its time. (Vosorin takes a few steps back as he holds out his hand. The Soul Gem then starts to glow) Alex: Oh crap... (Vosorin begins speaking in an unknown tongue that Alex cannot understand as the Soul Stone shines more) Alex: Damn it! I have to get- (Suddenly Alex sees a bright colored circle around his chest) Alex: !! NO!! (Alex then starts struggling) Alex: NO WAIT PLEASE!! GUYS, SOMEONE HELP ME!! (Back with the others they continue to follow Rose and the dog. Suddenly the Dog stops sniffing and rushes up to a door) Dog: *Scratching door barking* Erin: The dog found something! That must be it! Yang: Then let's bust it open! Rose: Right away! (Rose goes up to the dog) Rose: Here boy, stand back. Dog: *Barks and backs away* (Rose then turns and freezes the door solid) Rose: Alright. Yang, can you bust this down? Yang: *Smirks* Child's play! Stand back everyone! (Yang charges at the door. Back with Alex and Vosorin the light on Alex's chest is glowing bright as Vosorin continues his strange chant) Alex: AAAH!! THIS.... HURTS!! (Alex then notices his skin turning pale) Alex: OH NO!! MAKE IT STOP!! (Vosorin continues his chants. Suddenly the door is busted down) Yang: KNOCK KNOCK!! Erin: *Enters the room* ALEX!! Alex: GNN!! GUYS!! Jack: Holy shit! Miles: What the hell is going on?! Jessica: HE'S RIPPING OUT ALEX'S SOUL!! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!! Erin: GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!! (Erin rushes a Vosorin, but suddenly he creates a barrier to block them) Erin: WHAT!!? *Pounds on the barrier* NO!!! (Vosorin then looks back at the heroes glaring) Vosorin: Kill them. (More doors around the room then open as amalgamated Bone Goliaths emerge from them alongside a group of heavily armored zombie warriors) Rose: Oh crap. Ruby: Not good! Jack: Goddamn it! Jessica: ALEX! Alex: *Tearing up* JESSICA!! Vosorin: No use trying to fight them kids. These monsters know everything about your powers. (Erin shoots an ice blast at one of the Bone Goliaths but they heat up their bodies to make it so the ice melts) Erin: NO WAY!! Miles: That's not good! Vosorin: Hmph. Now DIE heroes! (The Bone Goliaths and the armored Zombies charge toward the heroes) Pearl: Here they come! Erin: We don't have time for these guys! Jack: Then let's end them now! Jessica: You guys go, I'll try to break this barrier! Erin: Alright! Yang, Jack, take out those Goliaths! Jack: You got it Erin! (Yang rushes up at a Goliath as she tries to punch but the Goliath hardly staggers) Yang: COME ON ALREADY! GO DOWN! (Jack shoots a fire ball at another one) Jack: That should do something! (The Goliath instead then grabs Jack by the face) Jack: *muffled* OH COME ON!! (Jack is lifted up and slammed on the floor. Yang is seen struggling at the Goliath gets hold of her) Yang: GET OFF ME YOU BAG OF BONES!! Izuku: GUYS! MORE UNDEAD ARE COMING!! Uraraka: THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE!! Dog: *Barking angrily at Undead* Rose: *gasp* (A skeleton begins to approach the dog ready to strike before Rose freezes it and hugs onto the dog) Rose: Don't touch him you monsters! (Jessica is seen trying to get the barrier down* Jessica: Come on... COME ON!! (However as she works a skeleton comes up to her from behind and grabs) Jessica: AHH!! GET OFF ME!! (The skeleton then throws Jessica onto the ground) Jessica: GAH!! Erin: *gasp* Jess! Alex: JESS!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!! AHHHH!! (Vosorin continues his strange chanting as suddenly a second ball of light appears from out of nowhere) Erin: Is that....? Jessica: Oh no.... Vosorin: At last... My son... I've found you. Miles: It's his son! Kyle: He's heading for Alex! (Alex continues to scream in pain as his soul is nearly ripped out of him) Vosorin: Just know Alex. You sacrifice will be remembered forever. Erin: ALEEEEEEX!!! (However before anything else could happen, a portal suddenly opens up on Vosorin's side of the barrier) Vosorin: What??? (Suddenly, Spectre shoots out of the portal and punches Vosorin away, causing Alex's soul to reenter his body) Vosorin: GAAH!! NOO!! Emily: Oh no... (Leo and Starkiller then emerge from the portal) Starkiller: Sorry old man. Leo: We'll be taking that Soul Stone for Alkorin now! Jack: Starkiller…. Erin: Leo... Leo: *Sees Erin* Well. Hello there ice babe. *Holds up a knife* Good to see you again. (Erin freezes up at the sight of the knife) Vosorin: YOU!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!?! THE RITUAL WAS NEARLY COMPLETED!! Alex: *Coughs and pants heavily as his skin color returns* Starkiller: Oh please. Your work was only a beacon for us. Leo: Yeah old man. You lead us right to the Stone, and the heroes. (The Goliaths then shatter and fall apart as Jack and Yang look over at Leo and Starkiller) Jack: Dammit, they found it. (Starkiller then looks over at Yang) Starkiller: Well well, I knew I'd find you here. Yang: !! Oh no.... Starkiller: Oh yes Yang. I need thank you for this Yang. I wouldn't have found the stone without you. Erin: What?? Jack: Yang, what is he talking about? Yang: Starkiller…. He... He used me.... Starkiller: I sure did. (Starkiller then ignites his lightsaber) Starkiller: You know, it's funny. Sometimes when I press this button, I can still hear the sound it made when it cut into Shade's body. (Yang's arm shake in anger as Starkiller goes over to Vosorin) Starkiller: Now. Hand over the stone. Vosorin: NO!! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY MY SON WILL COME BACK TO ME!! I AM NOT HANDING IT OVER!!! Leo: And we are not asking old man. (Starkiller then uses the force and pulls The Soul Stone from Vosorin) Vosorin: NO!! (Vosorin tries to take it back but Specter punches Vosorin away) Leo: Stupid old wizard. Erin: *Charges ice blast* YOU PUT THAT STONE DOWN OR I'LL- (Leo looks at Erin with the knife he holds. Erin once again freezes as she remembers when Leo tortured) Erin:.... Jack: Erin? Erin what's wrong? Leo: Hmm.. Did you get rid of your brand Erin? Erin:.... Leo: Hmm. What a shame. But don't think that doesn't change anything. I'll claim you another day. Starkiller: Well well, look at this Leo. (Starkiller and Leo look over at Alex) Alex: *thinking* Oh no. Starkiller: Well look at you Alex. All tied up and defenseless. Leo: How easy it would be to end you right here and now. Alex:...… Starkiller: Lucky for you though... *Holds up the Soul Stone* We got what we came for. Leo: Yeah. Now let's get out of here Starkiller. Starkiller: Right. Alkorin's gonna be happy to see this. (The two start to head back to the portal) Leo: See you soon Erin. I look forward to our next face to face. Erin:... Starkiller: Thanks again Yang. *Holds up the Soul Stone* Alkorin will remember you service to him. Yang: *Growls and tears up* Starkiller: Oh but don't worry. Next time we meet, I'll make sure you meet Shade on the other side. (The two enter the portal which closes. The heroes all just continue to stand there, shocked over what happened. Richie and some of the others look at Yang, who just falls to her knees) Yang:..... Jessica: Alex! *Rushes up to him* Are you okay?! Alex: Please get me out of this... Jessica: Okay I will, just hold on! (Jessica unstraps Alex from the table. He gets up and quickly hugs Jessica who hugs him back) Alex:... You all came for me.... Jessica: Of course we did... Alex: *tears up* T-Thank you... Jessica: No problem Alex... (Alex and Jessica share a kiss. Erin looks over at them) Erin:.... At least we saved Alex... (Though the heroes are happy they saved Alex, victory feels bitter as they lost the Soul Stone to Alkorin. Leaving them to wonder, what next? …..) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts